Widow's Dance
by Pyralspite
Summary: It's at that moment you realize that she's truly a black widow, wickedly beautiful and deadly. And if you get close to her, you know that you're going to inevitably get caught in her web.


**A fill for HSWC bonus bonus round**

* * *

She's sinisterly beautiful, radiant in a way that makes your spine tingle and teeth ache.

The exquisite ballroom glimmer and glitters around you, wineglasses clicking, people laughing and talking in the background. For some reason, the murmur of voices is soothing to your ears and you close your eyes, relaxing as much as you could in the terribly fancy blue outfit you were wearing. Your blue mask is light, almost feathery as it rests against your face.

"Are you seriously falling asleep bro?"

Dave's voice startles you out of your stupor and you snap your eyes open, looking at him. His red eyes glint behind his equally red and black mask.

"No, I'm just really, really bored,"

Dave takes a small sip of his drink, and stands up, straightening his suit.

"Go out there and dance man, it's a great night and it physically pains me to see your mopey ass not takin advantage of it,"

You sigh, blowing your bangs out of your face.

"I don't have anyone to dance with though. Rose is with Kanaya, Karkat is sulking in the corner, and you're with Jade. There's nobody left!"

"Well I saw you oogling miss spiderass over there,"

"Who?"

"The troll chick with the black widow dress,"

"That's a black widow dress?"

"Yeah man, see the hourglass symbol on the back? That's a black widow marking. Practically grew up around those fuckin things, pain in the ass cleaning them out, considering how deadly they were. One bite from those fuckers and you can kiss your mom and pop goodbye cause' you'll be dead as a doornail within the hour. First, you'll feel all tingly. Then you'll get all cold and shit. You're heart'll suddenly start beating faster and everything'll start to feel numb and them BOOM! You're fuckin dead all thanks to a punk ass spider,"

You stare at her for a moment longer, watching while she converses with Eridan, who was dressed in pompous purple robes. He seemed angry, running his hand along the one streak of dyed hair on his head. You find yourself smirking as his face turns more and more purple with each passing moment.

"Alright Egderp, Ima ditch your sorry ass and get back to Harley, you're a fuckin wet towel if I ever saw one,"

You bite back a snide comment and take a sip from your wineglass, watching him walk away. He nearly topples over when your ectosister flings her arms around his neck, her black and green outfit flying out behind her, but you can see their smiles from where you're sitting.

It's kinda disheartening.

You decide to go back to zoning out until you hear another rustle of fabric as someone slumps down into the seat next to you. You open your eyes a crack, ready to tell them to fuck off.

The words die in your throat when you see who it is.

That troll girl is sitting next to you, looking at the dancers. You watch her for a moment, taking in her cerulean blue lips, her long eyelashes which poke out of the eyeholes of her blue and black masquerade mask. A chain is stretched between her horns, dangling an elegant black widow pendant that matched her earrings, choker, mask, and the clips in her hair.

You catch yourself staring and look away quickly, hoping she didn't notice you watching her like some type of creepy asshole.

You had no such luck.

"So are you just going to stare at me all night or are you going to grow a pair and ask me to dance?"

Her voice is sharp, yet, it held a sort of softness that sounded like music to your ears. You cleared your throat into your fist, your cheeks turning a dark pink.

"Uh…"

"Wow, for all those good looks, you sure are dumb,"

You feel slightly flustered at her words. Oh god what do you do? On one hand, you can ask her to dance and make a fool of yourself as you trip on your own goddamn feet.

On the other hand, you can decline and lose the opportunity to dance with this gorgeous girl.

"Wellllllll? What do you say?" she asks. You glance across the room towards Dave, whose gaze is boring holes into your skull even through his fucking mask. He points his chin, and you could almost hear his voice in your head.

"_Grow a pair and fucking dance with her Egbert she ain't gonna wait forever,"_

You gulp, clearing your throat, and look back at her, getting up.

"_Come on John, you can do this," _you tell yourself, "_no sweaty palms oh god she's gonna think you're gross,"_

You extend your hand anyway.

"Uhm, would you like to dance Miss…?"

"Vriska Serket," she offers, holding out a slender glove covered hand, "and yes, I would loooooooove to dance,"

Her name sounds familiar and you feel like you've met her before, but only briefly, not long enough to remember her.

You take Vriska's hand and help her up, allowing her to adjust her dress once she does. The bright red hourglass symbols adorning her chest and the back of her dress glare out at you. You lift her arm, trying to remember what your Dad had taught you about proper ballroom dancing.

Fuck masquerade parties and fuck the elegant-ass people who held them. You weren't meant for this shit.

She places other hand on your upper arm, and leads your own hand to her waist, causing you to flush red. A small laugh escapes her and oh, oh gosh your stomach is fluttering.

The music starts up again and the two of you waltz, her sweeping across the floor and you doing something slightly more graceful than the chicken dance. Vriska seems pleased though, smiling up at you, displaying tiny little fangs.

"Never asked your name Mr. Tall Blue and Handsome. Wanna tell me blue-eyes, or do I need to coax it outta you?"

"John Egbert," you say, spinning her around. Her skirt sweeps along behind her as she comes back, resting her hand on your shoulder. Her eyes widen when you state your name, but she goes back to her previous expression instantly.

"Sounds nice," she says, swaying her hips. You grin, your two buckteeth sticking out as the two of you prance across the slick wooden floor.

Everything goes fine, and you're under the illusion that this night could really turn out great after all.

It all ends when you trip and she steps on your foot with her heels.

You really hope nobody heard the noise you made.

"What's wrong bigfoot, can't control your own legs?" she teases, and you're not sure if she's saying it with malice or as a joke. You brush yourself off and stand up straighter, taking her arm and waist again.

"I…I'm fine,"

"Are you sureeeeeeee? Cause' the noise you made is reminiscent of a human girl,"

Embarrassment clouds your senses as you grimace slightly and flush. Nonetheless, you continue dancing.

The biting comments continue all night and you keep yourself tight lipped through the whole thing, just simply dancing with her. Her dress suited her, she was deadly, her words poisonous as the toxins that flowed from the black widow's veins, yet, her beauty was radiant, glittering and shining in front of you.

A few dances later, she stops insulting you. She simply hangs her head slightly and walks away, towards the door that led to the balcony.

You're confused, wondering why she left. Did you do something wrong? Was she sick of dancing with you or something?

"Vriska wait!"

You call after her as she stumbles up to the balcony, kicking off her heels. She disappears, vaulting up the steps gracefully as you trip and curse. You can hear Dave's warning in your ears.

"_I warned you about stairs bro, I told you dawg,"_

You enter the balcony to see her at the other end, leaning on the railing and staring out into the sky.

The moon is bright, waning into an iconic crescent shape. The mansion you're at is right next to the sea; apparently its owner loves swimming and fishing, and thanks to being filthy rich, she was able to grab a bunch of beachfront property.

You stand next to Vriska, leaning out and letting the ocean breeze caress your face. It was comforting, familiar as it worked its way under your feathery mask and across your cheeks.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" you ask, your eyes still shut. She says nothing, and there's silence.

The silence is broken by a small sniffle.

Your eyes open and you look over to see blue tears cascading down her face. Instant concern strikes you turn to face her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

She shakes her head, wrapping her arms around her torso. She seems to shrink into herself, appearing almost tiny and vulnerable as her face displays how miserable she is.

"Vriska, why are you crying?" you ask. You have the sudden urge to hug her, but you restrain yourself. You slowly, hesitantly bring your hands up to her face, expecting her to snap at any moment. When she doesn't, you cup her cheeks and slowly move her head so that she's looking right into your eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Vriska seems to lean into your touch a bit, her mismatched eyes looking up at you, all eight pupils large, almost masking the blue that surrounded them. The yellow part of her eyes was bloodshot around the edges, where tears were trickling down.

A small smile appears on the side of her mouth, which instantly disappears as her face goes hard and she yanks herself away from you.

"Why do you have to be so painfully nice?" she pouts, wrapping her arms around herself and refusing to look at you in the eyes. You're confused as hell, standing there like an idiot, arms at your side.

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean! All night I've been a bitch to you and yet you're still being nice to me! How can you be so nice after that?"

"Uh…I guess…. I just can?"

She groans in frustration and looks down.

"All this time I've been waiting for you to snap at me, to call me out on my act and walk away like everyone else did. I wanted you to hate me,"

"Why would you want me to hate you?"

"Because everyone else does!" she explodes, choking back a small sob. She's slightly hysterical now and your level of concern is rising at an exponential pace. "Every single person I meet ends up hating me because of something I do. I blinded Terezi, I was a bitch to Eridan, I paralyzed Tavros, I fucking killed Aradia!"

Wait, she did what?

"Everyone that's ever liked me has left because of something I've done, or abandoned me within minutes of talking to me, and it's all because I'm being a bitch,"

"So why don't you stop?" you ask her, "Why don't you stop hurting people and being mean to them?"

She pauses, her arms straight and braced against the railing. Her head is pointed down, her hair cascading down the other side of it. You could sense her hesitating.

"I…I don't really know. I've always been this way,"

You stand up straight and grit your teeth. Time to take risks.

You grab her shoulders and stare straight into her eyes.

"Give people a chance and you'll end up being a lot more. I haven't known you for even a day and I can already tell that you can be a great person, you just don't know it yet,"

She stares at you, mouth slightly open, her eyes wide.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me," she says, her cheeks coloring. You let go of her, a small smile working its way up to your face.

You lean on the railing and she mirrors you, staring out at the water glittering in the moonlight. The silence is peaceful and comfortable, with only the sound of the waves crashing on the shore and the light breeze in your ears.

"Hey John," she says, prompting you to look at her. She darts forward and before you know it her lips are on yours, pressing softly against them before she darts her head away. Your mind stops for a moment as you process this, no idea what to say, standing there like a blushing idiot.

"Uh,"

"Thank you,"

"Guh," Oh yeah, great use of your vocabulary idiot. You snap your mouth shut, preventing yourself from letting anything stupid fly past your lips.

She gets this devious look in her eyes and suddenly your head swoops down as she grabs your tie and mashes her mouth against your and oh my god Vriska Serket is kissing you like really kissing you and you feel like you're about to pass out.

It takes you a few moments to calm down, a few more to start kissing her back once the synapses in your brain stopped short circuiting. It's actually kinda nice, you decide to yourself after a few moments. Her lips are soft, with a hint of her hard teeth near the edges. They press against your lower lip hard, slightly puncturing the skin. It stings but hey, you're not gonna complain about it.

After a few moments, her tongue slips in between your lips and you open your mouth, praying that your giant goober teeth don't get in the way of this. Her hands bury themselves in your hair as she moans into your mouth.

That's…that's really hot.

It feels blissful like this, kissing under the moonlight, but you feel the sudden need to breathe. You break away from the kiss slowly, panting slightly.

The end of one of her fangs is dripping lightly with your blood as Vriska grin's at you, all teeth and spidery eyes. It's a genuinely sweet grin that makes you smile, despite the harsh throbbing in your lower lip that's making you wince.

You see something in her eyes though. It seems odd to you, and it puts you off. Her smile suddenly seems like a smirk, her dopey half closed eyes suddenly seem like sharp narrowed ones. Her entire demeanor turns sinister within the span of a single moment and you find yourself backing away from her.

The comment about blinding and paralyzing someone suddenly make sense to you, and you finally believe that she could have done such a thing.

It's at that moment you realize that she's truly a black widow, deadly and beautiful. And if you get close to her, you know that you're going to regret it when you get caught in her web.

Your lip throbs more insistently and you grimace, putting your hand to it. Your eyes widen as it comes away dripping small drops of dark red. Your face feels weird, almost like its losing feeling.

You remember what Dave said earlier that night.

"_One bite from those fuckers and you can kiss your mom and pop goodbye cause you'll be dead as a doornail within the hour. First, you'll feel all tingly. Then you'll get all cold and shit. You're heart'll suddenly start beating faster and everything'll start to feel weird and them BOOM! You're fuckin dead all thanks to a punk ass spider,"_

"You're a…"

"A Black Widow? Exxxxxxxxcellent deduction blue-eyes. My lusus was a black widow spider, and she taught me all there is to know about venom and how to use it,"

You feel really cold and dizzy all of a sudden, and panic sets in as you drop to your knees, nerves no longer working properly.

"Why would you kill me though?"

"Kill? Oh I didn't kill you. I did this because I don't want to kill you. See, this fang," she points to the one not dripping with blood, "this fang contains poison. The one that cut your lip on the other hand, it has this special type of poison that makes you forget whatever I want you to forget,"

Your torso quivers slightly in a spasm and you fall on your face, crying out as a jolt goes through you. Vriska lowers her face to yours, and you know your eyes read betrayal because she looks pained, a small grimace on her face.

"I'm sorry John, but I have to do this. Everyone who's ever gotten close to me has gotten seriously hurt because of something I did, and it's affected them all their lives. I can't have that happen to you,"

She lifts your head lightly by your hair, sending sparks of pain through you, dulled by the powerful chemical pumping through your veins. Your vision tunnels as you stare straight into her cerulean eightfold eyes.

Suddenly, she slams your head down on the concrete and you see sparks, and then, you're no more.

The spider's web ensnares you as you black out, your memories of that night slowly floating away from your consciousness.

You wake up a week later to a white room and a very panicked Dave, Jade, and Rose.

Your head throbs as you listen to what they have to say. They tell you that they found you the night of the masquerade on the balcony, lying in a puddle of your own blood.

You try to remember the ball but you find that you can't recall what happened.

The only memory you retained from that night was a pair of eyes, mismatched, with one of them containing eight pupils, and a red hourglass surrounded by black lace.

* * *

**My tumblr is 'magnificenthoofbeasts' so if you want to drop by and say hi or send me a fic prompt you're more than welcome to.**

**~Pyral**


End file.
